Calling You
by Victoria1127
Summary: The sixth in a series of 20 Kurt/Finn fics based on a playlist I made. 6- Calling You by Blue October.  A series of phone conversations between Kurt and Finn-the first of which was on the show.


Calling You

**[A/N: **The first phone conversation was NOT written by me. It can be seen on Glee, episode 1x08, Ballad.**]**

_I thought that the world had lost its sway  
>Then I fell in love with you and you took that away<br>You take away the old, show me the new  
>And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you<br>So while I'm on this phone, 100 miles from home  
>I'll take the words you gave and send them back to you<em>

_..._

"Well, hello Finn Hudson."  
>"I'm at the Fabrays' and I'm freaking out. What does a heart attack feel like?"<br>"Settle down, cowboy. This is why we burnt the disc and spent all that time rehearsing."  
>"I can't do it."<br>"Yes, you can. Just remember the power of the ballad."  
>"I have to go; they'll think I'm pooping."<p>

...

"The wedding is in less than an hour and I'm freaking out."  
>"Finn. There's no reason to freak out. Carole is so excited to dance with you, and I know you've been working hard on your speech. You'll be fine."<br>"I just...hope you like it."  
>"I'm sure whatever you wrote will make your mom cry and will make my dad proud of you...don't tell him I told you this, but he only looks tough. He's really a big teddy bear."<br>"Well, I still hope you like it."  
>"Well, unless you pull out a song and dance number, I'll be hard to impress...kidding, Finn. Don't worry about what I think. It'll make me proud to be your stepbrother."<br>"I have to go; gotta put the finishing touches on my speech."  
>"I know. Go get 'em, tiger. And don't be late!"<p>

...

"I need you to pick me up from football practice."  
>"Okay, Finn, but no food in the car."<br>"But I'm hungry and McDonald's is on the way home!"  
>"Rules are rules."<br>"Fine. Hurry up."

...

"Hello?"  
>"Hey."<br>"Kurt?"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Are you crying?"  
>"N-no..."<br>"What happened?"  
>"...Blaine just dumped me."<br>"I'll be there in five minutes, don't move."

...

"Kurt?"  
>"Finn...it's four in the fucking morning. This better be important."<br>"I love you."  
>"...excuse me?"<br>"I love you...I'm at Puck's house and we were drinking and then he fell asleep and I was like heyyy I miss Kurt and his rosy cheeks and his cute little nose and the way he rolls his eyes at me when I'm acting like a moron and so I wanted you to know that when you're not around, I'm always thinking of you, and yeah, I love you."  
>"I love you too, Finn. You're not driving, right?"<br>"Right! But, I have a question."  
>"Yes...?"<br>"Why can't we be together?"  
>"Because you have a girlfriend and you're not gay."<br>"Oh. Okay...I still love you."  
>"I love you too, Finn. Now, go to sleep."<br>"Okay. And Kurt?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Thank you for not getting mad at me for drunk-dialing you at four in the morning."  
>"All in a days' work. Goodnight."<p>

...

"When are you coming home?"  
>"I don't know...when Mercedes has decided which prom dress she's wearing, I guess. Why?"<br>"Well, I need you to come home soon."  
>"Why?"<br>"I just...um, well..."  
>"Spit it out, Finn. Come on."<br>"I just need to ask you something."  
>"Well, out with it."<br>"I want to ask you in person."  
>"I could be here all day. What could you possibly have to ask me that can't be asked over the phone?"<br>"Well, I could ask you here, but—"  
>"Come on, I don't have all day."<br>"Will you go to prom with me?"  
>"...could you repeat that? I think I heard wrong."<br>"I want you to be my date to prom."  
>"But...why?"<br>"Because my mom was talking to me about her senior prom, and she said she was all caught up in having a date and taking the right guy, and now she wishes she had just gone with her friends and had a good time. So I want to go with my best friend and have a good time—and you're my best friend."  
>"I don't see Rachel being okay with this."<br>"She has an audition the night of prom. She's bailing on me. So you don't even have to share me, I'm yours for the night."  
>"This is becoming increasingly homoerotic."<br>"No homo."  
>"Classy."<br>"So, will you go to prom with me?"  
>"Oh, Finn Hudson, I thought you'd never ask!"<br>"Could you be any more gay?"  
>"I could put on my reigning Prom Queen tiara, if you'd like."<p>

...

"Where did you run off to? I've been looking all over for you!"  
>"I caught a ride home with Tina. I'm so sorry..."<br>"For what, kissing me? Finn, there's nothing to apologize for. We were still on our prom-high, dancing in the parking lot, and you got caught up in the moment. That's all."  
>"Kurt..."<br>"That's all it has to be if that's all you want it to be."  
>"But Kurt..."<br>"What?"  
>"I don't know what I want it to be."<br>"...what do you mean?"  
>"I mean...my brain tells me that I'm stupid and it didn't mean anything and if I'm smart I'll forget it ever happened so that I can lead a normal, happy, uncomplicated life."<br>"Well, there you go! Problem sol—"  
>"My heart says I love you."<br>"I...I have to go, Finn."  
>"Kurt, wait! I just...hello? Hello? Kurt?"<p>

...

"You hung up on me."  
>"Your skills of deduction are stunning."<br>"Don't do that!"  
>"Do what?"<br>"Ignore the situation!"  
>"I'm not ignoring anything!"<br>"Kurt. I told you I loved you, you hung up on me, I tried calling you back ten times—"  
>"Fourteen."<br>"—fourteen times, and I had to borrow Puck's phone to get you to pick up. Which is scary, since you and Puck don't even like each other."  
>"We're friendly, thank you. We've come a long way from him tossing me into dumpsters."<br>"That's beside the point. I'm telling you I love you and you're treating me like I just told you I murdered your puppy or something."  
>"I don't have a puppy."<br>"Kurt!"  
>"Fine. The thing is...it took me a long time to get over you, Finn. And then in the last 6 months, you slither back into that place in my heart. I don't want to get my hopes up because I know how you are. You're going to remember that you'll lose your rep or your friends won't understand, and suddenly I'm just gonna be your brother again. And we're not from Alabama or Tennessee or anywhere like that where the only thing bad about two brothers dating is that gays are the devil."<br>"I just want you to give me a chance."  
>"...come home, Finn. We'll talk."<p>

...

"I think Dad and Carole heard us."  
>"No way! They would have said something."<br>"Carole made breakfast, and she put condoms in the sugar bowl and winked at me."  
>"You know, I was wondering why Burt punched me in the back of the head before I left for school. "<br>"He did what?"  
>"He apologized and said it wouldn't happen again. I just figured he tripped on the rug and the back of my head broke his fist's fall."<br>"Oh, honey...no..."

...

"Hello? Is Mr. New York Big Shot around?"  
>"Just finished carrying in my last bag. How are you?"<br>"I'm okay."  
>"Good. So am I."<br>"Did you cry in the car when you drove off?"  
>"No."<br>"Come on! I could see the tears in your eyes before you left the driveway!"  
>"Okay, maybe a little bit. Only because I can't believe I won't see you for three whole months."<br>"We'll be fine. I promise."  
>"I'll call you every night."<br>"I'll be waiting."

...

"Everett and Tony are really nice. They showed me the best clubs and hot spots. There's this great karaoke bar right around the corner from my apartment."  
>"That's great."<br>"And I met this great guy named Marcus. He's from Guatemala! He has the dreamiest brown eyes and his skin is such a rich, pretty color...and he is so funny!"  
>"Awesome."<br>"You sound upset."  
>"Well, you said you would call every day, and you did...for the first week. You know this is the first time you've called me in three weeks?"<br>"It hasn't been that long!"  
>"I've texted, I've called, I've left messages...you've called Burt and you've called mom, but you haven't called your boyfriend."<br>"I'm talking to you now, aren't I? What? No, it's in the third drawer. Sorry, Finn, could you hold on a second?"  
>"Oh, sure. Is it Marcus? Tell him I said hi and that I hope he goes back home to Guatemala real soon."<br>"You're being a baby."  
>"And you're being a dick."<br>"Oh, I'm the dick? That's hilarious."  
>"You know what's hilarious? Me thinking you would still think I was good enough for you after living in New York with all these fancy, smart, handsome guys. What was I thinking?"<br>"Finn, don't—don't hang up."

...

"I'm sorry."  
>"I'm sorry too."<br>"I love you."  
>"You too."<br>"Me too what?"  
>"I mean I love you too. You know that."<br>"I know. I just love to hear you say it."  
>"That's sweet."<br>"I just want you to know...you will always be more than good enough for me, Finn Hudson."

...

"I can't wait for you to come home."  
>"I can't believe I haven't kissed you in almost three months...seems like a lifetime, almost."<br>"Well, I'm not thinking about the past or the present. I'm thinking about how in 24 hours, you'll be right here...and the feeling will be back."  
>"What feeling?"<br>"It's hard to explain."  
>"Try."<br>"Okay, well...you know that feeling you get when...okay, when I was a kid, we didn't have a lot of money, but mom splurged a little bit and got me a trampoline, because I really wanted one. And I would spend hours jumping on it because I loved that feeling...that feeling when you jump really high and for that split second, you wonder if God turned off the gravity or you just got super powers because it feels like you're going up and you're never coming back down; you just fly away. When I'm with you, it feels like I'm flying away."  
>"I feel the same way about you."<br>"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you...hello? Kurt? You still there?"  
>"Yeah, I'm here, I'm just...oh, Finn. I don't know what to say."<br>"You don't have to say anything. Just sit back and enjoy the flight."


End file.
